The Talent Show
by moodyreindeer
Summary: A Talent show is going on at Gabe's middle school. When Jo and her friend Sidney enter, so does their enemy. Will Jo be able to win Gabe's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I told you guys I'd make a Jo/Gabe story so here it is.**

**Ages: 13**

Jo Keener walked side by side with her best friend Sidney Caster. They walked to their and pulled out the books they needed out of their lockers. "Did you hear about the talent show next Friday," Sidney asked as Jo and her walked to history.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to sign up?"

Jo gave a shrug as they sat down. "You should," Sidney whined, knowing it was going to be tough for her to convince Jo to enter. "I would, but I don't have any talent."

Sidney stared at her open mouthed. " As long as I've known I've known you, I know you can sing like there's no tomorrow." Sidney started to smirk. "And this could be your chance to impress Gabe." That caused Jo to blush like crazy. Everyone knew that Jo liked Gabe but Gabe himself.

Jo let out a exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll enter the talent show." Sidney let out a squeal before hugging Jo.

Later that day, Jo and Sidney signed their names on the signup sheet after deciding that Sidney can play her guitar. As they started to walk away, they heard a disturbing cackle behind them. They turned to their worst enemy, Emily James.

"Oh look, the losers think they can win the talent show with me entering," She told her wanna bes, Chloe rose, and Amy Smith in sickly sweet tone. They laughed along with their queen be.

Jo made fists with her hands. "Listen, dog breath. We are going to that talent show and make you eat your words." Emily rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sidney and Jo shared a look and started to plan their song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Two chapters in one day is what you get for now maybe more soon. Please read my other stories.**

Jo and Sidney sat in Jo's room on her bed surrounded by music sheets and notebooks. Sidney sat with her guitar in her lap while they thought for a start of the song. " How about something like this." Jo grabbed the guitar and start to slowly strum.

_Best friends for life_

_Together forever_

_We're two in a billion_

_Just the perfect pair_

_You watch my and I got yours too._

Sidney stared amazed and quickly scribbled down the song. "It's all I got so far but I thought the name of the song could be _2 in a billion_." "That sounds awesome," Sidney commented. The girls high fived and started to work on the rest of the song.

At the Duncan's house everything was hectic. Charlie was in one of her throwing moods, Pj and Bob were dancing around the living room like idiots with the radio on, Amy was trying to get Charlie to stop throwing food, and surprisingly Gabe was reading a comic book in the chaos.

And Teddy was able to film it all.

"See Charlie. This is gonna become normal to you later on," She said to the camera, getting bits of everything that was happening around her. She closed her camera with another piece of a short moment from the inside the Duncan house.

Teddy sat down on the couch to see that Gabe had stopped reading his comic and was staring into space.

"Dude, your starting to act like Pj ," She commented, trying to brake him of his trance. "Oh, what?" Gabe shook his head as if trying to get a daydream out of his head.

Teddy gave his a weird stare. "I think that is the first time I have every seen you that out of it." Gabe gave a nervous smile.

"It's not like its over a girl or anything….That would just be weird." Teddy once again gave him a weird look as he went into the kitchen.

_He going to crack sooner or later, _She thought with a sigh as she turned on the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today I'm updating all my stories so don't kill me for not updating.**

**And also Pm what acts and/or songs you want in the talent show. Do It 6/28-7/3**

* * *

><p>The next day Jo and Sidney were eating lunch when Gabe sat down at their table.<p>

"What are you doing here, stupid," Jo guestioned turning to him. Gabe only rolled his eyes.

"There were no other places to sit."

Jo started to look dissappointed but wiped it off. "Are you going to the talent show," Sidney asked Gabe. Jo shot her an evil look but she just ignored it and continued. "We're going to be in it you know." That caused Gabe to look at Jo questioningly." Really? What kind of act are you going to be doing?"

"We both wrote a couple songs but haven't decided which one to do yet," Jo answered shyly. Jo and Gabe stared at each other for a minute. "Well I'll be looking forward to seeing it then," He said still staring at Jo. Said girl blushed and turned back to her lunch.

* * *

><p>Later That day, Gabe got home from school and hurried to find Teddy. Soon he found her in her room working on homework. "Teddy, I have a quick question to ask you." Teddy looked up. " I thought I agreed already to tell the police that your innocent the next time you get caught," she said.<p>

Gabe shook his head."Actually it's about Jo." That caught Teddy's attention fast. "Oh really," She said, setting aside her homework. Gabe sat down next to her."Do you think you can drive me to a talent show my school's having friday night. Jo and her friend Sidney are going to be in it." Teddy gave a smile. "Of course I can."

After telling her thanks Gabe walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>At Jo's house Jo was in her room going through her closet at a frantic speed. It had came to her when she got home she had nothing to wear friday. Finally after spending three hours going through everything in her room that was able to hold clothes, she came up with nothing. She let out a big sigh as she realized what she had to do as a last option.<p>

Jo walked into her 16 year-old sister's room to find her flipping through a magazine. "Skylar, can you take me shopping?"

Skylar looked up from her magazine and at her little sister in disbielf.

"You want to go shopping?"

Jo looked down. "I have nothing to wear for the talent show," she muttered. Skylar gave a huge smile. "Let's go."

They both rushed to Skylar's car and decided on going to jcpenny.

when they walked into the store, Skylar dragged Jo to her sizes. After a lot of searching and aruging they both agreed on a spaghetti strap dress that was gray and had silver stars on the bottom that went down to her knees with silver flats and black leggins. For jewlery they found a necklace that had a blue crystal moon with crystal silver studs and black and silver bangles.

**And that is all for now.**

**REVIEW:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Friday Night

Jo and Sidney stood on the east wing of the stage as they waited to perform. Jo was wearing her new outfit and Sidney wore a navy blue quarter sleeve shirt, a black hoodie over it, ripped gray leggings, and ballet flats, with silver hoops for earrings, a black rose ring, and a blue dimond necklace. They watched the act of gymnast finish their act. Once they got off stage, the annoucer walked to the middle.

"Now, please welcome to the stage, singing their original song," Gonna shine," .. 'The Glitter girls'." Emily, Chole, And Amy pushed past as they made their way to the stage . The three stood in the center as a band came out. Emily started to sing.

_There's a moment when you realize that something's changed  
>All the bits and pieces start to fit (so fab!)<br>When nothing that you know will ever be the same (ring a bell, that's my queue)  
>Gotta try something new<em>

_Gonna shine and make the moment mine_  
><em>Now my time has arrived<em>  
><em>Gonna shine so bright<em>  
><em>The sun will run and hide<em>  
><em>And I'll be the only star that lights the sky<em>  
><em>I'm gonna shine<em>

_Listen up fellas_

_Chole and Amy start singing, too._

_Now there's nothing in this universe to hold me back (bye, gab )_  
><em>The endless night can keep me in the dark<em>  
><em>And I just might give my dear old dad a heart attack<em>  
><em>But he'll live and he'll see what his girl is meant to be<em>

_Gonna shine and leave the past behind_  
><em>Gonna try to fly so high<em>  
><em>Gonna climb and make the prize all mine<em>  
><em>And I'll write my name in letters across the sky<em>  
><em>I'm gonna shine<em>

_And if my present luminescent state is second rate_  
><em>I'll turn it up a notch past nine and watch the world go blind<em>

_Got a diva dazzle that you just can't touch_  
><em>Like an angel in Armani I'm too fabulous<em>  
><em>They'll be lining up for blocks once I bop to the top<em>  
><em>With a poochie in my Gucci, I just can't be stopped<em>

_I'm gonna shine and make the moment mine_  
><em>Now my time has arrived<em>  
><em>Gonna shine so bright<em>  
><em>The sun will run and hide<em>  
><em>And I'll be the only star that lights the sky<em>  
><em>I'm gonna shine<em>

The song ended with pink confetti all over the stage. Jo and Sideny were shocked. The 3 prissies were pretty good and the crowd seems to like their performance. "Try to top that, losers," Emily stated as she and her crew pranced off stage. The annoucer walked back on stage. "Now, for last act of the night, singing their song, '2 in a billion', please welcome to the stage... Jo and Sidney." The two nervous girls took their place behind to microphone and Sidney started strumming her guitar.

_Best friends for life, Together forever _  
><em>We're two in a billion, Just the perfect pair <em>  
><em>You watch my back, And I got yours too <em>  
><em>You share your secrets, I swear I'll never tell <em>  
><em>Crushes on boys, We try to be cool <em>  
><em>But we always end up, lookin' like fools <em>

_Chorus: (_Sidney sings on all choruses.)

_I'm yours and you're mine _  
><em>Every day and all of the time <em>  
><em>We're two in a billion, Now and forever <em>  
><em>we might grow up, but you're here in my heart <em>  
><em>And that will keep us from bein' apart <em>  
><em>We're always together, Yeah that's now and forever <em>  
><em>whoa whoa, oh <em>

_You'll be there, When I fall down _  
><em>Ready to lift me, Off the ground (off the ground) <em>  
><em>When you don't know, What to do <em>  
><em>I'll talk you through it all, Yeah... <em>

_Chorus: _

_I'm yours and you're mine _  
><em>Every day and all of the time <em>  
><em>We're two in a billion, Now and forever <em>  
><em>we might grow up, but you're here in my heart <em>  
><em>And that will keep us from bein' apart <em>  
><em>We're always together, Yeah that's now and forever (It's forever) <em>

_Things might be different now, I'm a little farther away, but hey _  
><em>That Doesn't change our, That Doesn't change our <em>  
><em>Now and forever, Best friends forever, (best friends now and forever) <em>

_Chorus: _

_I'm yours and you're mine _  
><em>Every day and all of the time <em>  
><em>We're two in a Million, Now and forever <em>  
><em>we might grow up, but you're here in my heart <em>  
><em>And that will keep us from bein' apart <em>  
><em>We're two in a Billion, Yeah that's now and forever (forever) <em>  
><em>oh, Whoa Whoa <em>  
><em>(you and me , best friends) <em>  
><em>(now and forever, best friends forever, you and me) <em>

_...Now and Forever..._

The crowd went crazy as they finished. Jo glanced into the crowd to see gabe with his jaw practically on the floor. She took notice that he had bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Probably for Emily_, Jo thought bitterly as the duo got off stage.

For the last time that evening, the annoucer got on stage. "And the winner of the first ever Lincoln middle school talent show is"- He looked at the paper in his hand-" Jo and Sidney." The audience clapped as the two winners walked on to the stage to take claim the trophy. From the corner of her eye, Jo saw Emily having a fit. She smirked as her and Sidney held up the trophy.

Gabe's Pov

It's safe to say that I was more then shocked to hear Jo sing. She was amazing! It was no shock her and Sideny won. After the show I caught up with them in the lobby. "Hey guys."

Both of the girls turned to me. "Hey," Sidney greeted but Jo looked like She wanted to murder me. "Here, Jo." I gave her the flowers and saw a huge smile cam on her face as she blushed. "Thanks." I kissed her cheek just as sidney chose to ruin the moment by squealing,"Awwww!" Jo and I gave her death looks. I turned to Jo and smiled. "See ya later." She waved as I walked off to Teddy's car feeling like I was on top ofthe world.

* * *

><p><strong>The story ends there. But there will be a squel I just don't know when.<strong>

**Review**


End file.
